Misaki's Never Alone
by EmoTheSadisticLittleBunny
Summary: Misaki wakes up alone and Usagi is no where to be seen. (Can't really describe anything without giving away details.) Yaoi BXB Read and Review please :3


Misaki woke up next to an empty spot in the bed. Misaki realized it had been seven days since he'd had a full conversation with his lover, Usami Akihiko. Misaki knew the evil bunny would crash in a day or two, but had to admire how hard his lover worked. The bedroom was pitch-black and the toy train was making its next pass around the station. Misaki groaned as he heard the loud whistle ringing loudly, it was 7 in the morning and already he was very pissed.

Misaki flipped the warm sheets off of his legs and tried to step carefully through the few dozen toys laying about the room. As he tried to navigate in complete mess he tripped on a small teddy bear and wobbled backwards until the 1/24 scale model of China had tripped the back of his heel. He screamed as he heard a tooting horn fall under him, he felt a small motor vibrate as he tried to get up and out of the massive amount of toys.

"Motherfucker! That's the last damn straw! I'm so damn sick of these damn fucking toys everywhere!" Misaki grabbed a small part of the train that had gone up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine and quickly yanked it out, sighing as he felt his stomach had left him. He got up and walked towards the bedroom door, this time succeeding in his plan. He opened the door and walked out of the room, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness of the large apartment. Misaki rubbed his arse and shed a tear before he walked down the hall to yell at his lover, whom was in the office and working on an important job, for the gross amount of toys that were in the large bedroom.

Misaki stormed down the hall and sighed as he faced the intimidating office door. On the other side of the door held a short-tempered, evil and perverted bunny. He reached for the brass knob and took hold of it, his nerves shot as he jammed the door open. "Usagi! We need to talk about those damn toys!" Misaki yelled into the quite room, but was shocked as he saw Usagi was not in the room…as the laptop he always used was powered down with a basic black screen.

Misaki thought it was weird, even though he could have sworn he heard his lover in the office very early this morning. Misaki sighed as he looked for his perverted bunny. Misaki looked everywhere, the bedroom, bath, or the study and didn't see a trace of him. He walked down stairs and frowned when he didn't see Usagi on the couch or in the kitchen. He walked over to the house phone and dialed Usagi's cell phone number, hoping to get ahold of his lover and conceal the worries of his racing thoughts. He heard the phone ring upstairs, hidden in one of the rooms. Misaki knew he'd looked everywhere and frowned as he climbed the stairs once again. He followed the faint jingle and heard it a few doors down from the stairs.

The ringing continued through the white door and Misaki frowned when he saw he was at the bedroom's door that he and Usagi shared most of the time they were with each other. He opened the door, thinking maybe he snuck into bed, trying to get into Misaki's 'affections'. Misaki has blushed as he thought about the dirty thoughts of why his lover would try and sneak into bed next to him. He opened the door and stared in complete disbelief as he saw the blinking notification light through the plain white cotton sheet. "you gotta be freaking kidding me…" Misaki wore an annoyed smirk as he saw the empty bed and the phone sitting on the side table. He stormed down to the living room couch and waited for his lover to get back.

An hour had passed as Misaki sat on the couch, waiting for his lover to come home to him. The young college student pouted as insecurities shot forward into his mind, many of them included his lover, another man and a musky hotel room. He heard the door click and he shot forward to it, tears swelling in his eyes. He paused as he saw Akihiko walking through the door, smiling as he stepped through the doorway and saw his little Misaki.  
Misaki's emotions overpowered him and before he knew it he'd slapped the disappearing bunny, leaving a large stinging pink mark on his face.

"Misaki, what the hell?" Akihiko shouted as he grabbed the throbbing cheek.

"that's my line! You leave the house without telling me, and then you leave your phone!" Misaki could feel the swelling tears escape his emerald eyes as he looked to the light wooded floor.

"why the hell do I need to tell you where I'm going and for how long?" Usami looked at him arms crossed and peering into Misaki's heart.

"because we're…" Misaki cut himself off as the tears stopped and the blushing began.

"we're what?" Akihiko questioned as he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders.

"we're lovers. I got scared you left me for someone else." Misaki whispered as he looked into his lover's loving violet-eyes as he smiled.

"Now where the hell do you get off saying that I'll find someone else?" Akihiko smiled as he pulled Misaki's chin up so he could see his younger love's face.

"hmm, I went out for smokes. Then I ran into an older friend of mine. Misaki, you don't have to worry because I love you and I will never leave you." Akihiko softly whispered as he was almost an inch away from Misaki's lips.

"then…then why did you leave your phone?" Misaki questioned as he was pulled into Akihiko close enough to exchange each-other's body heat.

"it died, it is charging in the bedroom. Were you…worried?" He laughed as Misaki groped onto his wool jacket, feeling the rough material surround his warm ivory hand as the younger man thought about what he wanted to say his lover's explanation.

"what the hell?! You shouldn't laugh at me! I was seriously worried that you met someone else and you…you were having sex with them." Misaki felt a large hand on the top of his brunette locks and ruffled them carelessly.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought you'd be worried about something like that. I'd always assumed you'd never think like that, but I love my jealous little Misaki." Akihiko laughed as he pulled Misaki by the arm and tossed him on the couch.

"Usagi! No, no. it-it wasn't like that! I simply thought about how you'd miss your deadline and Aikawa-san would try to kill you!" Misaki stupidly lied as he tried to conceal his true feelings, but Akihiko would always see through them.

Akihiko placed his hand above Misaki's head and leaned in as he placed a sly smile on his face.  
"Misaki, you're lying. We've been together for 3 years, and since we've been together so long…I can tell when you're lying." Akihiko stole a single kiss as Misaki's heart started to beat faster and faster as it melted to the voice of his lover.

"shut up, Usagi." Misaki mumbled as Akihiko wrestled with his light-green shirt.

"what…are you doing?" Misaki asked as he felt a long arm slink over his chest and rub his sensitive body. "I need a refill, Misaki." Akihiko hissed as his tongue kissed the nape of his love's chest.

They toyed and devoured each-other in love and lust. Usagi loved the feel of his hot and sweaty skin against Misaki's warmed and sensitive body. Misaki placed his hand on Akihiko's cheek as he leaned up and sweetly kissed him, their tongues colliding as he wrapped his arms around Usami's neck and pulled him down closer to the couch.

"Akihiko, don't think for a moment that I don't love you." Misaki blushed as he fell deep into Akihiko's gaze and overwhelmed by the look that peered into him.

"Misaki, I love you, too. Don't you ever forget that…" Akihiko smiled as he parted his lips from Misaki, and took in a deep breath.

'Misaki, you're the only one I'd ever want.' Akihiko thought as he saw Misaki panting and tears flowing out of his deep jade eyes.

~Finished~  
Hey guys,  
for those of you who don't know me. I'm emothebunny. (duh!) XD Please check out my other stories and review. (it means a lot to me)  
Bye,  
see you in another story

Emothebunny :D


End file.
